eotffandomcom-20200216-history
Leiyn Dar
Player Name: Melissa Yahoo ID!: trapped_in_turmoil Forum Handle: Leryndrian Homeworld: Ossus. Species: Human. Age: 26/27 (I can't remember off the top of my head) Eyes: Gray. Hair: Solid white; almost knee length, straight. Height: 5'1'' Weight: 135 lbs. Physical Description: Short, petite, almost always wears her hair braided. Wears mostly pants instead of dresses or skirts. And almost always wears a nerf-hide jacket she stole from Merek Stele. Distinguishing marks, scars, tattoos?: Countless scars on her body. The most often seen are the ruthless brandings and torn-flesh scars that cover her arms, as well as the burn scars that cover her left shoulder and the left side of her neck. Force Sensitive?: Yes. Occupation: Mother. Affiliation: Jedi Order. Weapons: Copper colored lightsaber. A single blaster. Transportation: Legacy's Beginning (co-owner, primary transport) & the Crimson Mist Relatives: Leto Dar (father, deceased), Jeryndi Paqari (adopted brother, deceased), Orin Dar (twin brother, deceased), Alexis Dar (son), Kefret Dar (son). History: Leiyn Dar was born on Ossus, where she was raised in the ways of the Jedi by her father. Even though she did not wish to be a Jedi, she thought it a neccesity, for her twin brother strived to be a good Jedi. When she was still a girl, her adopted older brother, Jeryndi Paqari, left home after passing his Trials... When she and Orin passed their trials, they, too, left home. Along the way they befriended Jedi Master Murra Tekal. Leiyn had struggled constantly with the Dark Side, wavering, and always standing in the shadow of her twin brother. Captured and used as bait a handful of times, she came to resent the way she followed after her brother so blindly. When they left together with Jeryndi to go rescue Murra Tekal, she was devestated at the loss of life on that trip... Jeryndi had died, and with it her will to stay a Jedi. She broke almost all contact with her twin brother after abandoning him in a vast city on Ord Mantell. There she stayed for no few months while waiting for her brother to return. When he died, rather unexpectedly, she blocked out all memories of her brother. At one point, she had even convinced herself that she had never had a brother... She only saw Murra Tekal once in the couple of years after that, when she and Murra returned to Ossus to visit her dying mother... Once her mother had passed, she returned to Ord Mantell and worked as a laborer. Often getting herself into more trouble than she could handle. She was left alone, for the most part, because of the 'wild' rumors that floated around the city because of her weird skills and the wielding of a lightsaber. She stayed on Ord Mantell about 4 years before Leato Kan showed up... She had seen him only twice before and both times had brought her nothing but misery. She had let her Force abilities die down to nothing... Could not even feel the Force anymore. Did not want to. There, he talked her into sabotaging the Jedi. After having what she thought was an imagined conversation with her late brother, Orin, she changed her mind... Leato stabbed her in the back (literally) and handed her over to one of the local Crimelords... There she stayed for 3 solid months, where she was raped, beaten, starved, and poorly neglected... When the rescue came, with Master Tekal and Kabraka, Leato had been there to bring about their downfall... Leiyn was the bait. As the events unfolded, both Master Tekal and Kabraka had nearly died and Leato himself had been killed... Afterwards, they were all taken to the Veritas to recuperate and heal. There, Leiyn found out she was pregnant with twins. She did not want to stay with someone she did not trust... and Murra had much more healing to do, so Leiyn found herself accompanying Kabe to Csilla on a mission for the Jedi. Shortly after their trip to Csilla, she returned to Ossus to her home... Here, she recuperated fully, and began to actively seek the Force again with Kabe's help. She never left him again up until the Battle of Toprawa when she was taken to Elom with all of the other Jedi... Here, she met Jeryndi Trander, who had been named after her late adopted brother... Jeryndi soon came to be her own little brother, constantly teasing and taking care of her. Aboard the Dawning Hope, she gave birth to her twin boys... Alexis and Kefret Dar. After the birth, she had the surgeries needed to fix her sight and her knee, and had begun to train in Teras Kaasi (did I spell that right?) with Merek Stele. While she had promised to take up the mantle of the Jedi again, she could not rightfully train as a full-time Padawan with two small children to care for... Though, when they are old enough, she has vowed to take it up again. After the downfall of the Dawning Hope, she rendevoused with the rest of the Jedi in the Tion Hegemony and stayed put up until the summons to go to the forest moon of Endor came. Current Game Summary: Currently, she is on the forest moon of Endor with Kabe and his family. She's been reuinited with Jeryndi and Murra. She is taking this time to get to know the other Jedi that she did not meet on Elom... and also giving Jeryndi the support and love he needs from her to be able to recover from his ordeal. ---- Return to the Character Database ---- Return to the Main Page. category: Eotf Category:Character Database